Let Bygones Be Bygones (Ish)
by Lana Archer
Summary: Klaus is the Original Hybrid. A Mikaelson, the King of The Quarter and once more, a father. But when Bonnie Bennett moves into town, he's quick to realise that the girl who almost killed him once before, might have more in common with him than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Let's see how this goes, shall we? (Unedited, spur of the moment, etc)

* * *

 **Chapter One: Hello Old Friend**

It was always easiest to ignore the most obvious. Bonnie Bennett was beautiful, always had been. Except, the last time Klaus Mikaelson had so much as looked at her, she'd been a hapless teenaged witch who hadn't stood a chance against him. Beautiful…but nothing compared to what she so clearly had become.

 _Yet even back then she'd almost bested you_

Rolling his eyes at his inner monologue he tilted his head curiously at her. How she'd ended up in New Orleans was beyond him. Surely by now everyone knew who resided in and ruled the City. Yet there she was, lost in the music as she worked her hips to the sound of a song, clapping her hands as she threw her head back and let the tempo guide the sway of her body.

Klaus' eyes weren't the only ones on her, and he watched as the nightwalkers' gaze lingered as he shimmied past the witch with his dance partner. Fingers tightened around the tumbler in his hand, the glass protesting with a singular crack shooting down the side. If _anyone_ was going to get anywhere near her and get to the bottom of her presence in his Kingdom it would be _him_. The band transitioned smoothly from performing " _All Hands Against His Own_ " by The Black Keys to " _Keep Me_ ". Bonnie never wavered or slowed; it seemed like the band, the other party-goers, the lights and the heat were all orbiting around her, under the spell of her every movement.

"You're broodier than usual." Marcel noted as he appeared next to his Maker.

"Hardly." Klaus kept his eyes on her as she moved, subsumed in her own bliss. Marcel followed his eye and his own widened in return.

"Old friend?" He wondered and Klaus' mouth twitched.

"Not even close." Marcel looked over at Klaus then, curiosity weaving through his ever-present smile.

"Well now I _have_ to know her name." The darker skinned vampire decided, lifting his elbows off of the bar behind him, his introduction to the mystery woman on the tip of his tongue. Klaus looked at him then, stern as ever.

"She is not to be trusted. Know _that_ ," Marcel chuckled under his breath at the predictability of the Hybrid's reaction. "And if anyone's going to say anything to her, it'll be me. I'm the only one with enough sense to know that her presence here surely won't bode well for the rest of us."

"Another enemy of yours come to avenge themselves?" Marcel teased, "And she seems to have left quite an impression on you."

"She's a _child_." Klaus sneered, tossing back the rest of his drink. Marcel leaned to the side so he could speak right into the Hybrid's ear.

"She's also the most powerful witch I've felt since Davina. And my girl had the power of four Harvest witches brewing in her back then. Care to explain how you know her?"

"Care to mind your own business, Marcellus? I've plenty of my own to attend to." With that, Klaus clapped a hand on the vampire's back and walked into the crowd on the dance floor; weaving between the overheated bodies and their pulsating heartbeats that complimented the thrum of bass under their feet. He circled around from behind her, watching as her hands rose above her head, her own heart thudding in her chest as musical as ever while she danced with her eyes closed.

"It's rude to stare." She said, not bothering to raise her voice over the noise and she was smirking when her eyes opened. She didn't stop moving as she grinned up at him, but did manage to tone down the energy of her steps. Now she was simply rocking side to side, rolling her spine in a way he never quite pictured her capable of, her shoulders rocking side to side as she closed the space between them. "What do you want?" She questioned when he stayed silent.

"I could ask you the same thing." He quipped and she laughed then as the music changed into something even grittier, with a melody that was practically predatory in its undercurrent, Bonnie's hips echoing this fact seductively. Klaus blinked himself back into reality and focused on her face. A face far too amused for his liking. "Are you lost?" He asked.

"Do I look lost to you Klaus?" She countered, turning away from him and wiggling her fingers at Marcel who was staring at them as she danced in front of Klaus who was standing still in front of her, his face continuously slipping between confusion, intrigue and annoyance. Marcel saluted her with a small smile, unabashedly entertained. "He seems nice," Bonnie noted as she looked over her shoulder at the Hybrid, "Belong to you?" She turned to face him, snickering when Klaus stilled her with his hands on her shoulders.

" _Look_ ," Klaus said, dipping his head so that his pale blue eyes could see through her, Bonnie commended him for his effort, "We don't have the best past so I can't help but wonder how you've managed to shimmy into this establishment, in the heart of my city." Bonnie was taken aback by his audacity and couldn't help the short giggle that escaped her lips.

" _Wow_ ," her eyes bulged, "So you're still the same old Klaus that everyone knows and loathes." She shooed his hands off of her and crossed her arms, "And I don't shimmy, for the record," she pointed out offhandedly, "Besides, contrary to what you and your colossal ego must believe to be the gospel, not everyone actually keeps up with you and your horrendous excuse of a family," her eyes had been roaming over the party surrounding them but locked back on him now, "How is Kol by the way? He and I had a little run in on the other side a while back, can't say I was surprised that even in death he annoyed the hell out of me."

"Kol is dead." Klaus snapped and she made an expression that read 'yikes' yet her usual emotive self seemed to have become a thing of the past as her smirk returned.

"Pity." She said, her sarcasm overruling every meaning of the word.

"I'm only going to ask you this once more –" He'd barely gotten the words out when a wall of power slammed into him and Bonnie's head cocked to the side, her green eyes alight with mischief and the promise of mayhem. She twisted her hand into a fist and he felt the fingers of her magic reach into him and claw their way through his chest with an unashamed ferocity. She tisked as he doubled over, closing the space between the two of them, his forehead dropping to her shoulder.

"Silly little Hybrid," she whispered to him as she moved them in a haphazard circle so no one would pay them any mind, "I almost killed you when I was seventeen," she reminded him, "I don't think you want to know what I'm capable of when there's no Elijah to save you." He grunted as the pain became a dense ball in his skull, like it was pushing outward from the innermost point of his brain. She could very well render him unconscious in a matter of moments and he growled angrily at the thought. Her laughter tinkled happily into his ear. "I came here to get away from Mystic Falls, and _my_ family and _my_ past, just like you did." Her breath was hot as she hissed quickly to him, "Had I known you were here I would have actually made a point of meeting with one of you and making it clear how little of a shit I gave about whatever supernatural politics you've found yourselves trapped in." His vision began to blur and his breathing was a thing of the past. Her small hands were on his shoulders as they continued to sway side to side. "If you think you can scare me away think again," a shot of pain lanced through his chest and he heaved a little, more of his weight leaning into her, "If you think you're going to get away with treating me like you did back in Mystic Falls," she pulled away, her eyes filled to the brim with a glossy black, "Prepare to have that be your last thought. I'm not here to be involved with anything, and I'm not going to leave just because you want me to." She used a swift shot of magic to hold him upright. "I just bought a house, and I happen to really like it." She blinked and her eyes returned to normal, just as Marcel reached them.

He looked from Klaus to Bonnie and back.

"…What's going on?" He asked, looking down at the petite green eyed beauty. She smiled and Marcel knew that if his heart was what it was it would have stopped dead then and there, but his breath caught just the same.

"Nothing a little tumbler of bourbon and a recital of why he's such a _bad_ - _ass_ can't fix." She said cheekily and he found himself smiling even as Klaus' face turned to a mask of rage. "I'm Bonnie," she stuck out a hand, smiling when he gripped it in his, giving him a thorough handshake, "Marcellus Gerard, what a name." She looked him up and down, "And what an absolute _waste_ of potential."

"Hey now," he began to object but she raised a hand to stop him as she released Klaus who's chest instantly puffed out as he made for her. She stopped both of their motions with a stern look.

"Either of you touch me and I'll burn this place to the ground." She promised. "...See you around Mikaelson, it's been nice and all…but this place gives me the creeps." She pretended to shudder and winked at them before turning and disappearing into the horde of people still dancing the night away.

"Now her," Marcel said as he threw an arm over Klaus' shoulder, "Her I like."

* * *

 _Hi, this is Bonnie. Leave a message._

"Really?" She heard Damon's voice growl from the speaker of her phone as he sighed when she ignored his umpteenth call. "How much longer are you planning on pretending we don't exist anymore?" This was the third message he'd left her and she was getting sick of his exasperation…when he really had no leg to stand on in comparison to how she was feeling.

"As long as I want." She snapped knowing he couldn't hear her.

"I miss you. Please come home. Or answer the phone. Just…" he drew in a sharp breath and exhaled loudly, "Do something other than not be in my life." He was quiet for a moment and she stilled her unpacking to look over at her cell phone. "Bonnie I miss you, and I've spent way too many hours doing that since we died together so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop doing whatever it is you're doing and come back."

"Never."

"…I, I love you Bon. Call me." _Click_. Huffing in annoyance she ended the call, cutting off playing the rest of her voice mails, tossing her phone into her handbag and placing it on her night stand.

"So much for a fresh start." She sighed, ruffling a hand through her hair, fluffing the soft waves of the shoulder-length mass. "But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

* * *

 **Note:** What's the deal with Bad-Ass Bon-Bon? Damon being needy? Klaus being bested by the Original _Glenda The Good Witch_? Let me know if you'd like to find out XO


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Welcome To The Neighbourhood**

Dressed in a pair of tight dark denims and a loose, thin powder blue tank top with cat-eyed sunglasses Bonnie Bennett was on a mission. To discover more about her new home town that is. Her hair was softly waved and slightly mussed from the soft breeze. She was staring openly at the festive street she was walking down when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Bennett, what a lovely surprise." She didn't bother pretending to smile as she turned to face Elijah. He was as she remembered; reserved, well-dressed and untrustworthy.

"Errand Boy." She said, immediately turning her attention back to the people swarming around them. "Can't say I'm happy to see you."

"The same could be said for you, see," she glared at him as he came to stand next to her, "For my family you present somewhat of a bad Omen."

"Is that because I'm a Bennett Witch or because you turned my mother into one of you?"

"It's actually because you're usually followed by the Salvatore brothers and your doppelgänger."

"Well," she exhaled as she crossed her arms, "For all intents and purposes Elena Gilbert is dead and since when do the _Almighty Mikaelsons_ have anyone to fear but themselves?"

"…She's dead?" Elijah's surprise took Bonnie by surprise.

"Look at you broadening your emotional spectrum." She quipped, "And I'd love to reminisce with you, but I have at least a _thousand_ things I'd rather be doing – right off the top of my head." With a perfunctory smile in place she turned to leave only to be held back by him gripping her arm. Poised to peel his skin off she turned back to him and growled lowly. "Touch me again," she hissed, yanking herself free of him, "And I will _end_ you."

"For someone who came here to start afresh you sure aren't doing much by way of acclimation." She gave him a look that said something along the lines of ' _is that so you son-of-a_ –

"That's because I'm not here to _acclimate_ Elijah," he didn't like the way she said his name just then. "I'm here to live my life the way I want to, and if I have to take the trash out before I settle in…" she raked her eyes up his suited-form, "So be it."

"You seem to forget who you're talking to." His smile was sweet, with the perfect dash of condescension and malice.

"And you seem to forget that the only reason you're still alive is because I haven't tried to kill you yet." Tilting her head to the side she shot a line of power straight through his chest, swirling it around, creating a vortex of pain inside of him. He heaved and lurched forward but she extended a hand, holding him in place. Her smile widened when she saw the look of horror flit across his features. "That's more like it." Before he could attempt to retaliate the pain disappeared, along with Bonnie. Taking in a deep breath, he righted himself and pulled out his cell phone.

"We have a problem."

* * *

 _Bonnie thought she knew what she was doing. What was the worst thing that could happen? She didn't know how Damon would feel about it; well, she had an idea, but she didn't want to ask him – couldn't stand the thought of what she'd see in his eyes if she dared to suggest what she was about to do to herself._

" _It's worth a shot." She said aloud, knowing that more than anything, she was just trying to lull herself into a calmer state of being. She just wanted to get this damn spell over and done with._

* * *

She walked into the first bar she saw and smiled a here-and-gone-smile, thinking of the Grille. She missed Matt in that moment, but she knew he was better off. The boy was knee deep in the need to save Mystic Falls; something she knew first-hand never ended well. She also couldn't stop him, seeing as he'd finally found something to dedicate himself to. So she'd left him behind along with everyone else, knowing that it was for the best.

The place was all dark wood, sombre lighting and empty seats all over – right up her alley. She made her way straight to bar, lifting herself up onto one of the high bar stools. She'd just pulled out her notebook when someone cleared their throat.

"Marcellus," she said, not lifting her head as she continued scribbling out her shopping list, "Can't say I'm surprised you're here, I'm sure Klaus and Elijah are somewhere plotting my demise." He peeked over her shoulder and chuckled.

"They're mad, I'll tell you that." He said, pulling up a chair next to hers. Cutting her eyes at him, she wrote down 'eggs' and closed the book, dropping her pen on top.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." She commented dryly, "So…what's your deal?"

"Me?"

"I could always just read your mind."

"And skip past the pleasantries?" He placed a hand over his heart with a dramatic sigh, smiling down at her. "Come on, this could be fun."

"You're cute Gerard," she allowed before flashing to her feet with her handbag hanging from her shoulder, "But not _that_ cute." He was in front of her in a heartbeat.

"We just want to talk." She looked up at him, wide green eyes belying the thrum of power he felt coming off of her. She was so small, so dainty, but after seeing Elijah storm in and demand her head the way he had, Marcel knew there was more to her. Much more.

"I know," she said, "And I don't want to." He raised his hands as a show of peace when Camille walked in, a bottle of Scotch in each hand. The blonde's eyes immediately went to Marcel before slipping off to observe who he was with. She sensed the agitation coming from the girl immediately even though she was yet to see her face.

"…Hello." Camille called out to them, Bonnie twisted at her torso to look at her. "Everything alright?"

"Cami, it's fine I was just –"

"I was talking to _her_." Bonnie laughed lowly at that.

"I was just leaving," Bonnie said, "But thank you." Her malachite eyes roamed up and around before landing back on Camille. "I like this place," the blonde nodded in thanks, "It's a pity about the ones who frequent it." Side-eyeing the vampire once more, Bonnie pushed past him and walked out.

"What," the two bottles clanged as she let them down on the wood a little too hard, "Was that?"

"Nothing, Cami. Seriously, she's not from around here."

"Who is she?" The woman pressed.

"Someone the Mikaelsons knew before they moved here."

"Is she? –"

"No. She's a witch actually." Camille's frowned deepened, she knew what happened to witches in the Quarter. Recognising the look on her face Marcel sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "I wouldn't worry though, she seems to have the upper hand when it comes to them. Which is actually what _I_ want to get to the bottom of."

"I think you should leave her alone. I've seen that look on a woman's face countless times, you don't want to mess with her."

* * *

 _Bitch better have my money_

Bonnie frowned as the song started playing when she started up her car. She'd never heard it before, in fact, she'd only just come to terms with actually knowing who Rihanna was. Looking out into the lane she needed to get into she groaned when Klaus appeared in front of her car.

 _Don't act like you forgot_

Killing the engine, she slipped out of her car, a black Camaro, with more grace than Klaus had ever seen in a seething witch. She didn't even close the door, but it slammed shut all the same as she approached him.

"I forgot what a glutton for violence you are." She said by way of greeting, "Why don't we just fast forward to the point where you piss me off and I turn you inside out?"

"Why are you really here?" He asked. All terse and tetchy-like.

"That's none of your business." She snapped. "Why are _you_ really here?"

"Isn't it obvious? This is my _home_." He threw his hands out, palms spread to gesture to everything around them and her smile turned sharp as she took in his tone. "The dust has barely settled for me and you conveniently show up out of nowhere, more powerful than you've _ever_ been. I don't believe in coincidence and I know better than to underestimate you."

"You sure about that?" Her biting tone agitating him instantly, "Because thinking my arrival here has anything to do with you is pretty presumptuous. You _think_ you know me, or you _think_ you know why I'm here but there's no mystery. I like it here, there's music constantly and there are people milling about everywhere I go. After being dead as long as I have its kind of nice to get caught up in it."

"Dead?" He echoed. "How are you back from the dead?"

"I'm _Bonnie Bennett_ ," she replied, slapping a hand on his shoulder, "The only thing I'm better at than dying is coming back to life." Klaus' mind immediately went to Kol. "Now, if you'll excuse me –"

"Come have dinner with me and my family." She sucked air in through her teeth.

"Can't…I'm _super_ busy." He stared at her drolly.

"Humour me." He tried again, a flicker of something dancing in his eye and it caught her attention.

"You know that this won't end well for any of you if try to hurt me." She told him.

"…What?" Klaus smiled for the first time, "Is Damon going to avenge you?"

" _Probably_." She said with a nod, "But you should worry more about what _I'd_ do to you."

"You've done some growing up I see."

"Don't patronise me Klaus," she warned, "I could take you when I was a kid and I can take you now without batting an eyelash. I'd stay in line if I were you." He conceded with a tilt of his head and a small smile on his lips. "I don't eat meat and I only drink Merlot…I'm assuming one of your minions will drop off the details at my house?" With that she twirled on her booted heel and got back into her car, tyres screeching as she snarled off down the road, the Hybrid's eyes glued to her car.

* * *

 _Bonnie's screaming bounced off of the mausoleum walls. The agony was damn near blinding. Her body twisted and lurched as she lay on the floor; gasping for air. A final guttural moan fell from her lips before it all lifted up off of her. Just like that._

 _One minute she felt like she was dying, next minute there was nothing but the faint call of birdsong and the soft brush of leaves over the forest floor._

" _Ungh," She heaved, getting up, "Elena –"_

* * *

There was a soft knock on her door about an hour after she got home. She could almost see Marcel's smirk through the patterned glass of her double doors. When she opened it, his grin fell as he took her in. Now it was her turn to smirk.

"How old are you anyway?" She said, leaning into the frame with her silk-clad shoulder. "I'm sure you've seen women in various states of dress…"

"Or _undress_ ," he finished for her, "Maroon suites you by the way." A demure lift of her shoulder told him that she'd already known that.

"I take it you're here to tell me what I'm getting myself into with this whole dinner. Will Rebekah be there?" She wondered, tapping her forefinger to her chin, "She wasn't nearly as unbearable as her brothers."

"Rebekah won't be there," Marcel swallowed, aware of how Bonnie's eyes ran over his face when he averted his gaze. She was far too observant for his liking, "Elijah will be there, Klaus obviously, me Freya and Hope."

"Yeah, I don't want to know who the last two are," she waved a dismissive hand, "What time? Where am I driving to?"

"That's why _I'm_ here," His smile was blinding. "I'm here to pick you up."

"If you're expecting an invitation into my house, I'd just let that dream die." Laughing he shook his head as he pushed away from the threshold.

"Wouldn't dream of it Miss Bennett." Tutting, because she could read his mind, she rolled her eyes and shooed him away.

"I'll come out when I'm ready." He nodded as she clicked the door shut. As he was about to turn and head back to his car, she reopened the door, fully dressed. Her hair was tousled and waved, framing her face beautifully, her dress black and skin tight, strapless. "I'm ready." He locked eyes with her; hers now framed with heavy dark make-up that made Bonnie look every bit as dangerous as tonight was sure to end up being. But, as she walked past him and to his car, he couldn't help but wonder who really had the upper-hand here, and who was running on bravado and hearsay. "Hurry up; I turn back into a hermit at midnight." She called over her shoulder.

Chuckling, he hurried after her, being sure to open the door for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, well, well, look at me being coy with all the details. Reviews lemme know how bad you guys want me to write the next one. Stay excellent.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** If you see a typo, tell it I say hi. Enjoy

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Care For A Bite?**

" _Wanna make a bet_

 _We'll be neck and neck_

 _Taking off the gloves"_

 _\- Stadium Love, Metric_

Bonnie's first impression of the compound was that it was a tad excessive. But such were the ways of the Mikaelson clan. It was all high ceilings, wooden finishes and cream coloured walls dusted with small, vibrant flowers that bordered every window, trailed along every balustrade. As she walked into the open section in the heart of the building, three people were waiting for her. To the left was Elijah, Bonnie couldn't stop her smirk when she was a flash of something light up his gaze – contempt no doubt. In the middle was Klaus, dapper and depraved as ever, a smirk of his own in place. To the right was a blonde woman, young-ish. She held an aura of magic around her, garnering the witch's attention.

"That's Freya," Marcel whispered in her ear as he bypassed her to stand with them. "She's a Mikaelson too." Bonnie came to a halt a few feet from them, her head tilted to the side. Freya's eyes had lit up when Bonnie entered; it was anyone's guess why. For Bonnie, knowing she was a Mikaelson just lumped her into the untrustworthy box with the rest of them.

"Hello." It was Freya who spoke first, she made to approach Bonnie but the witch's head snapped in Freya's direction and she _pushed_ her back into their line.

"It'll come as no surprise to anyone that I'm not here for pleasantries," The Bennett witch practically sighed; her voice reverberating through the empty space. "You all wanted to talk, so here I am."

"You look beautiful." Klaus said, talking a step toward her. He extended his hand in a slow sweep, pointing to the left. "Shall we?" She pulled a face at his compliment but walked toward the entryway into their dining room without another word. He followed after her, with Marcel and Freya hot on his heels. Elijah traipsed after them, entirely displeased and wary. Once they were all seated, Bonnie and Klaus at opposite ends of the table, Elijah to the left, Freya and Marcel to the right.

No sooner had Bonnie sat herself down and made herself comfortable in the high-back chair, did her magic unfurl and seek out anything amiss in their immediate surroundings. Freya's skin broke out in goose-bumps as Bonnie's power curled around her; curious and unabashed as it was. Bonnie's green eyes travelled up and around them, her finger circling the rim of her glass. A low groan sounded out from underneath their feet as magic rolled off of the witch in wave after wave. The floor rumbled and a single fissure wormed its way through the table from her to Klaus. The low whine of her finger trailing the mouth of the glass grew louder and the vampires winced as it pierced their ears. Freya looked alarmed and was about to say something when Bonnie's finger lifted; dropping the room into a deathly quiet.

"You have a lovely home." She said breezily. Elijah's hands were fisted so tightly that his knuckles had turned white while Klaus had never looked happier. Marcel couldn't tell which emotion was winning; fear or intrigue. Freya swallowed nervously but kept her smile in place. She knew better than to test the temperament of a powerful witch. She'd also felt a familiar tang to Bonnie's magic and when realisation hit her she gasped, Bonnie turning to look at her, winking – clearly amused. "You wanted to know what brought me here." Bonnie went on, looking to Klaus once more.

"I knew you'd come around eventually." Klaus practically purred. She almost scoffed at him. Almost.

"Two witches died not too far from here," her tone was conversational bordering on boredom, "I can't even tell you what the power felt like to me." Her eyes glowed when she said the word 'power'. "It was like a beacon really," she went on, "Calling to me, begging for a vessel that you clearly deprived it of." Her face hardened. "That's what you meant when you said you don't believe in coincidences right Klaus?" All humour fled from his face. "You'd just managed to kill them didn't you? Before I got here?"

"No way." Marcel breathed, mouth agape.

" _Yes_ way," Bonnie grinned at him, "Dahlia was it? I mean, it's not exactly a hundred witches or anything," she shrugged delicately, "But it worked just the same."

"A hundred witches?" Freya's confusion trumped her fear momentarily.

"Yeah, I harnessed the power of a hundred witches once," She sucked air through her teeth and pretended to wince, "Going after Klaus opens you up to what you're really capable of, doesn't it?"

"How are you alive?" Freya's worry was endearing to Bonnie. A small part of her wondered what it would have been like to grow up with a witch on her side, as sisters, but she brushed the thought away. Her life was what it was, no amount of hoping, or wishing or even magic could ever change that.

"Oh I _died_." Bonnie's amusement was unnerving to the other witch. "Like, all the time. But I'm still here so I must be doing something right, right?"

"You're not as I remember." Elijah observed quietly, diverting Bonnie's attention. "You're…more sinister than I thought possible."

"Because you knew me so well?" She snarked. "When you killed my mother you didn't even have the nerve to apologise to me directly." Her brows arched angrily, Klaus watching her all the while. "But what else is to be expected from a vampire who resents himself as much you do and seeks all his redemption in the legacy of his deranged bastard of a brother."

" _That's enough_." Elijah's voice was cold and hard as steel, making Bonnie roll her eyes in response to his dramatics. In Elijah-terms he was practically yelling.

"Oh I've barely _begun_ ," Her voice low and rumbling as she stared him down. "You've all built these personas of power and prowess but most of the people you've pitted yourself against were too busy flailing between naiveté and inexperience to so much as defend themselves. The rest of them trusted you, underestimated you or were simply collateral damage in your never-ending quest to grow the _fuck up_." Klaus burst out laughing, even clapping his hands together once as he watched Elijah and Bonnie seethe in their chairs. The witch's skin was flushed and her chest heaving from her outburst while Elijah's jaw was clenched so tight, Klaus was sure a few teeth had suffered the consequences of the pressure.

" _Spectacular_." Klaus was beaming. Lifting a hand, he curled his finger, cuing the men standing at the doors to bring the wine and appetisers. "I'm assuming you have plenty to say about me as well?" His dimples were on full show. Bonnie's eyes drifted to him and away, her hand lifting to stop the butler from pouring too much wine.

"Klaus," she sighed, "You know you're trash, I don't like repeating myself and you're not stupid. Let's not pretend otherwise, shall we?" He narrowed his eyes but remained humoured. Pursing his lips he raised his glass. Everyone else did the same; Klaus glaring at Elijah until his brother acquiesced.

"Welcome to The Quarter." The Hybrid said.

"…To Bonnie." Marcel added in. They all took a sip of their drink, everyone in the room unable to keep their eyes off of Bonnie. She was staring straight at Klaus; wondering what his angle was. His mouth curved upward; the one dimple carving into his stubbled jaw. He hadn't changed at all. Unfortunately for him; she _had_.

* * *

" _Elena," Bonnie gasped as she struggled to her feet, ignoring the thick taste of blood in her mouth. Her vision swam and she staggered forward, hands splayed as they caught herself from falling back over. Steadying her breathing she moved her hands lower, to the handle on the coffin. "Elena, I'm here." She pulled the lid up and for a split second, just one, she let herself hope, that just once it would work out in their favour. Her eyes began to water then, because she'd let herself yearn for it – for everything to go back to the way it was. And, as she looked down into the coffin, she knew it never would be again. A choke strangled her and she stumbled backwards, hands flying to her mouth as the lid slammed shut. Dropping to her knees she let the realisation morph into hurt and she let it strangle her as she cried because she knew – there was nothing she could do anymore._

* * *

Bonnie's phone vibrated, pulling her out of a timid discussion with Freya about astrology and it's symmetry with many witch legends. She looked at her screen and clenched her jaw. It was Damon calling. Klaus noticed the device in her hand.

"Excuse me." She muttered, phone already to her ear as she walked away. One of the men looked to Klaus but he shook his head discreetly, standing to his feet. "Hello?"

"It's about damn time, Bonnie." Damon snapped. She smiled, she'd been missing him too. She told him as much. "I've been worried."

"I'm alive, I'm okay." She reassured him, "I told you not to worry about me."

"Yeah well I have nothing better to do so deal with it…So, where are you exactly?"

"I'm –"

"Otherwise preoccupied." Klaus said, the phone suddenly in _his_ hand at _his_ ear, "And she's clearly forgotten her dinner-table etiquette." He tisked.

" _Klaus_?" Damon's disbelief was palpable.

"The one and only." The Hybrid chuckled before hanging up. Bonnie held out her hand. He gave her phone back and crossed his arms. "You might be an almighty practitioner of the Dark Arts now, but manners are manners Bennett and you're in _my_ home. I suggest you at least pretend to be cordial."

"No thanks," she said walking around him. He grabbed at her arm and spun her back around. "We spoke about this." She said pointedly, eyes darting to where he was gripping her and back up to his face.

"What happened to you?" He asked, catching her off guard. His eyes shone with open curiosity, and something else that she didn't want to tether her thoughts to.

"Nothing I didn't survive." She yanked herself out of his hold. "Now let's get this over with before I kill your brother out of boredom. Oh and for the record," she spun around to face him again with a finger raised. "This has nothing to do with the Dark Arts, but you're welcome to bow down whenever you like." Twirling on her heel she click-clacked back to her chair, Klaus staring after her.

* * *

Damon was gazing ahead of him, frozen stiff with surprise. Bonnie was with Klaus. His mind kept trying to piece it together logically; so sure there was some reason behind all of it. Why else would she be with Klaus Mikaelson of all people?

"What is it?" When Stefan had stepped into the room was anyone's guess.

"I got hold of Bonnie." Even his voice was distracted and reeling.

"…Is she, _Damon_ –"

"She's fine, she's fine." Damon assured his brother after Stefan flashed to him and spun him around in a panic. "She's fine." He repeated. Still not believing it.

"Then what's wrong?" Stefan wondered.

"She's…" His brows pinched together, "She's still in the country, I think." Stefan's frown was instant. "…She's with Klaus."

" _What_?"

* * *

"This has been sufficiently uncomfortable," Bonnie said as they all stood up. "I'm sure this won't be the last time we see each other," she said to Freya, "Look after yourself. You're too good for them." Freya smiled. She knew it was a compliment. "Marcellus," she nodded at him, the dark-skinned vampire inclining his head with that infectious smile of his perfectly in place. "Elijah." She nodded again.

"Bonnie." He replied curtly, and promptly flashed out of sight. Klaus approached her and indicated for them to walk out together.

"I'm driving you home." He explained, causing her to frown.

"I was just going to teleport myself straight into my bed." She said matter-of-factly, "But, you don't even know what 'no' means when it's coming out of someone else's mouth, so…"

"After you."

* * *

 **A/N:** So it's a little on the short side, can't be helped. What did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Song Inspiration:** "Gods & Monsters" Lana Del Rey

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Who Is She?**

Once they stepped out of the compound, Klaus led her over to one of his cars, as he tried to open the passenger door for her Bonnie slammed it shut with her magic.

"The child," she said before he could question her actions, "What is your intention with her?"

"Child?" He echoed. He'd been smart enough to keep Hope away from Bonnie; she'd done nothing but fight him at their every encounter, he'd be an idiot to think his child would be safe in her regard. Not like this. She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over.

"The one asleep on the third floor in the left wing of the house." How could she possibly have – "Magic Klaus, remember? I'm a witch."

"She's mine." Her brows arched in shock. "Hope is my daughter." Bonnie's gaze was heavy; loaded with questions. He could see them fall away until only one remained on the tip of her tongue.

"Her mother…Where is she?" She stepped toward him. Klaus' jaw clenched.

"Where she belongs," he explained, "With her pack."

"And she willingly left her child with you?"

"Is this your way of commenting on my ability to be a father?" She could see that that alone angered him. Her smile was condescending.

"You seem to be conflicted about that enough for the both of us," Bonnie quipped, "But no, the more pressing matter is what kind of woman," In Klaus' mind he could see Hayley, the flashing imagery of what he'd done to her, the sounds of her bones breaking as she shifted into her wolf form, "Abandons her child to the likes of _you_? I never thought I'd see the day when someone surpassed you in the ranks of being one of the foulest creatures to walk the Earth."

"I assume this tally includes your mother, then?" He shot back. To his surprise her face lit up with amusement, she even snickered.

"I like this look on you Klaus," she said still clearly amused, "You never struck me as petty."

"And you never struck me as someone who'd turn into a shadow of herself for the sake of magic." A loud, 'ha!' burst from her lips.

"Everything _about_ me has been about my magic; my ability to be a vessel to its every form. Even you have come to rely on my legacy. So don't stand there and act like this wasn't inevitable," she was getting worked up now he could tell, "Every spell I've cast, every realm I was condemned to, it didn't matter. I could never fully untie myself from my magic. I always come back and it –" she froze. Curiosity getting the better of him, he took a step forward. He could see the epiphany painted on her face.

"What?" He pressed when she did nothing but stand there with her mouth hanging open. "… _What_?"

"She was never coming back." Bonnie whispered, her eyes glazed over. Just as suddenly her vision refocused and she flashed away from him. He didn't know why it startled him when she did it. Perhaps because she wasn't a vampire, but still, her power was immense. There was just something about this witch in front of him that kept him on high alert.

"Is this about the doppelganger?" He questioned. "My brother told me about that. My condolences." Bonnie scowled.

"I only have one question." She said after a long moment, ignoring his prying.

"And that is?"

"…Are you ever going to leave me alone while I'm here?" She eyed him out as he pretended to mull over it.

"No," Klaus decided. "I never have been able to stay away from something that fascinates me." Her expression was one of muted repulsion.

"Whatever," she shrugged it off, walking back over to open the car door herself. "Are you taking me home or what?"

* * *

Bonnie closed the door after her, knowing Klaus' eyes were boring into the back of her head. She turned and pressed her back against it, waiting until she heard the grind of tyres over gravel as he drove away. Slowly, and with her heart thudding loudly in her ears she made her way to her bedroom. She stepped out of her shoes and magicked her dress into the laundry basket.

Walking over to her full length mirror she held her breath as she looked at herself, _really_ looked at herself.

Her magic always brought her back.

Her magic always came back to her. In one form or another.

What was it that tethered her to herself the way it did? That was able to transport her between whole other worlds? Become anything she needed to survive another day?

Was it 'luck'?

Damon Salvatore?

Her Grams?

…Or something else entirely? She stepped forward and reached out, touching the glass at the point in her reflection where Kai's wound still lingered.

If it was the last one, and she was beginning to think that it was, it brought one massive question with it:

"What the hell _are_ you?" She whispered into the quiet around her.

* * *

Damon needed to find Bonnie and he had no solitary idea where to begin. Caroline, Matt and his brother were just sitting there _staring_ at him like he was the one who was spending his free time with the Hybrid. Caroline was frowning, had been for some time, but now her brows cinched together even more and she burst.

"Is no one going to say anything?" She exclaimed. "We're all just sitting here, not knowing where Bonnie is, _how_ she is and all we're doing is staring at Damon while he has his umpteenth nervous breakdown." Matt sighed.

"Weird how you only become a good friend when she's not even around." The vampire's brows went heavenward.

" _Excuse_ me?" She hissed.

"No," Matt snapped, "This shit always happens," he stood up to his feet to glare at them all simultaneously from in front of the fireplace. "Bonnie has to disappear or die before anyone's actively interested in her well-being. I'm no better half the time, _fine_ ," he gritted his teeth, "But at least I'm not wasting everyone's time denying it anymore."

"This isn't helping." Stefan muttered and Matt sneered.

"Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to," Matt bit out, "You only care because your brother for some reason has fallen face-first into whatever it is that he feels about Bonnie," Matt waved his hands around over the last bit, thoroughly infuriated, "None of you even knew she was leaving. I'm the only one who saw it coming because I was the only one who _asked_." He glared at Damon then, "You couldn't see past this thing with Elena's life being tied to hers to actually care about Bonnie's life, that's why you didn't know," he shot out, "And you two…" A laugh, "As if you could stop and see past each other long enough to care about her, it's always been that way even with other relationships, before you two became a thing."

" _Enough_." Caroline warned.

"Or _what_?" Matt's eyes were hard, "There's nothing you can do short of killing me that I'm afraid of or haven't already been through. So save it for the day you can actually threaten me." She pursed her lips and swallowed down her agitation. "Anyway, before she left I put a locator chip in her phone," they all stared at him, "I figured I'd put my training to good use." Damon was on top of him in an instant.

"You've known where she is," the vampire heaved, "This _entire_ _ **time**_?"

"Yes." Matt said plainly. "But I know she didn't want me to tell you, or she would have destroyed the chip the second she found it." It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them. As long as her phone was active and the chip was fully functional, Matt was more or less at ease with her finding a new lease on life. Damon inhaled through his nose and clenched his fists before pulling himself away, the want to kill the man in front of him too tempting to look head on. Turning away he began thinking. He could be making his way to her in a matter of minutes he just needed to know where she was. He didn't care how far away she was, he'd get there as fast as he could and make it right.

"Tell me where she is." His back was still turned to Matt but the man could see the tension wired through the vampire's muscles as they flexed and twitched, waiting for his next words.

"I'll tell you if answer one simple question." Matt replied. Damon turned slowly to him, his face deceptively blank.

"…What?"

"Why did you choose Bonnie that night?" The room went quiet, but he waited. Damon's eyes flickered at the memory, the night everything was turned on its head and he realised just how much he cared about Bonnie Bennett.

"She's my best friend." He said simply. "I'd do anything for her," his face flashed with anger again, "I _have_ and I will again." Damon sped to Matt and gripped his shirt in his fist, "Now tell me where she _is_."

* * *

Bonnie was walking through the streets of The Quarter again, she found herself doing it every other day. Since the dinner things had simmered down some, much to her relief. She was savouring the reprieve from The Mikaelson's Show. Her phone rang as she was admiring a brass band's music spilling out onto the street from a bar across from her. Matt was calling.

"Don't get mad." Was all he said and she closed her eyes in resignation.

"Its fine," She said and she meant it, "He was going to figure something out eventually." There was a noncommittal hum in response. "I miss you." She said, her voice noticeably softer.

"I miss you too, Bon," She could picture his face so clearly, "You'd have called if you needed me right?" He went on, worried, "When Damon told me you were with Klaus I was…I was, it didn't make any sense."

"It's not even like that," she said walking as she spoke, "I was just driving when…" she heard his intake of breath, "When this power, Matt, it was calling to me or something. I drove straight to New Orleans with my brain completely on auto-pilot, that's where I found them. It was Esther and her sister Dahlia. Klaus had killed them but their magic was just hanging there, around their mummified bodies, it had called me all the way from Virginia –"

"As in Esther _Mikaelson_?" He interrupted.

"Yup, the one and only."

"Did you absorb the magic there?" He asked tentatively, she smiled, loving how invested he'd become in this part of her life. "Did, did it do something to you?"

"No," she answered seriously, "I mean, I'm crazy strong now, but that's about it. Matty I'm fine."

"I believe you." He said. "But I'm still worried. I want you to be happy, I just wish that included your safety too."

"I am safe." Bonnie swore, "Anyone dumb enough to try something will be tossed in a shallow grave by sunset."

"That's my girl." She could hear his smile. "Next time _you're_ calling and we're going to talk about normal people stuff, okay?" He chuckled.

"Yes," she grinned, "I love you and I miss you. Talk soon, okay?"

"Love you too, Bon." Click. She looked up and reinserted herself into the present. Talking with Matt had felt like some kind of out of body experience. She missed him and her home town terribly, but, she couldn't be there anymore. Not with Elena left the way she was. Something dangerously close to guilt and resentment filled her chest instead of air and she frowned at the sensation.

"…Are you okay?" Jolting upright, Bonnie locked eyes with the blonde from the bar. "I'm Camille." Her smile was the kind that was instantly familiar and endearing. It made Bonnie almost suspicious, but that was a force of habit more than anything else.

"Bonnie," the witch breathed with a quick smile, "I'm, yeah, I'm okay, just get caught up in my head sometimes." The woman nodded in understanding. "You were at the bar when Marcellus cornered me." A nod.

"That entire family is lacking when it comes to manners." The blonde commented. Bonnie held up a finger.

"Marcel is a Mikaelson?" Bonnie asked.

"Ish," Camille said, "Wanna have a drink, I have to do stock anyways at Rousseau's?"

"Sure."

* * *

"So, Klaus raised Gerard as his own and, despite the way _that_ turned out," Bonnie's eyes bulged out as she thought of everything Camille had told her about what the vampire had done prior to the return of the Originals, "No one's fighting him on raising another kid?" Camille's smile was bitter.

"I'm sure you know what happens when you try and fight Klaus on something… _Anything_ really." Bonnie snorted before taking another sip of her bourbon. Damon's name popped up in her head but she shoved it back down where it came from and sat on the lid.

"You die." The witch said easily. "Unfortunately for people like Klaus, resurrections are my forte." Intrigued the blonde tilted her head. Bonnie shrugged. "Being the only Bennett witch a vampire can get their hands on really stunts your chances of leading a full, happy life." Bonnie sighed heavily. "And over and above that, for some reason, outside of my own will to live, I never stay dead for long. I don't know why." Camille's concern was a nice shift for Bonnie.

"I can't even wrap my head around that." The blonde murmured. "Usually at some point there has to be a line, right?" Bonnie nodded, "You'd think once your heart stops that's all there is to it. Or if, you're a vampire, that a stake would do the trick…But you sound like you've died more times than anyone has any business doing."

"That's the conundrum of it all." Bonnie hummed. Surprised at how easy it was to talk to the woman. "You're good with weird."

"I started off writing Klaus' memoires and now I babysit for him." Bonnie laughed, she couldn't help it. Shaking her head, the blonde went on. "I've seen more than any one human should when it comes to the supernatural. And I'm still alive, so that has to count for something."

"I learned the hard way that there is always a downside to your purpose," Bonnie said sombrely, "Sure, fulfilling your destiny seems like the honourable thing to do – but what if it's being collateral damage, or simply playing a role that's smaller than you in the greater scheme of things?" She tapped her nail on the rim of the tumbler, "Some people limit themselves by thinking in terms of what's right and what's wrong, I was one of them," her eyes became distant, "I'm just now learning that despite fighting for my nature of being a survivor, a nurturer, a giver and a _believer_ …that all I am is a void. A taker, it's my default instinct, as a witch, as a woman. I always come back and someone always pays for that." She shook her head as she looked down. "The first thing I was taught was that there is always a balance; whenever I lift my finger and change something to suit myself, I set something else in motion, something that has the potential to ruin a whole other life. That's just the truth of it." She thought back to the twelve witches Caroline killed, when she'd taken Amara's place as Anchor, when she'd taken Grams' place in her failsafe plan, and now how just by breathing, she was keeping Elena asleep in a coffin. She might not have believed in putting herself first, but a force; whether it was her magic or fate itself (maybe both) always did what was necessary to keep her tethered to Earth. "…Sorry, I dumped all that on you." She rolled her eyes at herself. Camille blinked and her eyes widened as she delivered another smile.

"You have nothing to apologise for," The blonde said, "And I'm not even talking about you telling me all that. I mean that, if the power is out of your hands, if you did your best to stay true to who you are until the end – there is absolutely no shame in that."

"You have a habit of seeing the best in people don't you?" Bonnie smiled, it wasn't a question. "It's nice. It's not even naïve though is it," it was her turn to observe Camille, "You see things as they are and still emphasise the good in them. It's admirable."

"The curse of a psychologist."

"Yikes." Bonnie teased with her eyes bugging out. They laughed. "Thanks for this by the way," Bonnie twirled the tumbler around. "I kind of needed it."

"Bourbon brings you fond memories?" Camille's question was punctuated with a smirk.

"My best friend and I would drink it when we were feeling down and needed to hash things out." Camille nodded. The door opened and the blonde's head snapped up but Bonnie already knew who it was.

"Which is exactly why she should pour us another round." Bonnie turned to face him as Damon sauntered over to sit down next to her. "You have some explaining to do, _bestie_."

* * *

 **Stay excellent**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Okay, yes, whatever, I took _forever_. Send your thanks for this update to my new favourite band (and CheleOnRage for introducing me to them).' _After Midnight_ ' by DOROTHY (that's how they typed it out, I'm not yelling promise.) It's my birthday today so be nice, okay?

* * *

 **Chapter Five: After Midnight**

Bonnie didn't say anything as Camille re-filled her glass and handed Damon a fresh drink. His smirk caught her off-guard.

"This is the best friend?" Camille asked, not bothering to hide her surprise. Whenever Bonnie had mentioned this mystery person, she'd done with so much affection, that now looked so misplaced as the two eyed one another out quietly. Snickering under her breath, Camille filled her own glass and brought to her lips as her brows arched at Bonnie in question.

"This is he." Bonnie said, grinning at the blonde. "Not what you were expecting?"

"You'd think after everything, I wouldn't be surprised, but, here we are."

"Do I not look like best friend material?" Damon asked, feigning hurt as his eyes shone with nothing but mischief.

"Let's just say you don't scream sleep-overs and bear hugs." Damon chuckled.

"We've checked both off of our list," Damon informed her casually, casting his eyes around him before locking them on her, "More than once." Pursing her lips she conceded with a smile.

"I hope you aren't about to ruin a perfectly good day." Bonnie chirped, narrowing her eyes at him. "I was hoping to end this on a happy note." Damon invaded her space; his blue eyes alight with affection cut through with levity.

"After missing you so much?" He practically cooed. "Wouldn't dream of it, Bon-Bon."

"Get out of my face," she hissed half-heartedly, swatting at him until he sank back into his own chair. Looking to Camille she shot the other woman a look, "No regard for personal space this one."

"Love you too." Damon grinned and Bonnie only fought off her own smile for so long before giving in with a chuckle and a jab to his side. Camille smiled at their bickering.

"So how long will you be with us?" The blonde asked.

"As long as she'll have me." Damon said easily, "Not much keeping me home at the moment." Bonnie snorted.

"You are such a liar." The witch laughed.

"Am not," he countered, "We all know my life is basically on pause." Bonnie swallowed. "So there's nothing stopping me from being here."

"Mmm-hmm." Bonnie's eye-roll was instinctual as she tipped her glass to her lips to mask her downcast eyes.

"I should show you two around," Camille suggested as a way to veer from the sore spot they'd obviously reached with another, "There's a gig tonight that should be fun."

"God, how young do I look?" Damon griped.

"You're immortal idiot," Bonnie pointed out, "Soon, I'll look older than you."

"Then I'll never hear the end of it." He ribbed. Bonnie turned to Camille and nodded.

"Should give this one something to do, and I'm all for spending time with someone who _isn't_ a Mikaelson." Camille watched as Damon's demeanour shifted so quickly it damn near gave her whiplash.

"What did he do?" Damon hissed. "Where is he?"

"Take the dramatics down a notch Salvatore," Bonnie hushed him, going so far as to put her hand on his chest. "Klaus didn't do anything to me. Hasn't even tried."

"Somehow that's worse." Damon sighed.

"Look, we'll talk about everything okay?" Bonnie said, her voice as soft as Camille had ever heard it, "But for now, you and I are in the same place, there's enough bourbon to fill several pools on this street alone – let's just have some fun for now." He seemed to mull over everything for a moment before nodding, patting her hand as it rested over his heart. Nodding herself, she finished her drink and saluted Camille.

"Give me your number, we'll nail down plans."

"Sure," Camille punched her details in and handed her cell phone back. "I'm thinking eight?" Damon glugged his drink back.

"Perfect," Bonnie stood up, dropped money on the bar, waving off the blonde's protests, "I'm going to get him settled in. See you later, Camille."

"Call me Cami." The blonde called after her.

"Later Cami." Damon threw over his shoulder as his swung his arm around Bonnie and steered her out.

"…Weirdo." The blonde muttered, with a breathy laugh.

* * *

"Nice car," Damon said as he sidled up to Bonnie's black Camaro.

"It gets the job done." She said with a smirk. His was parked behind hers, and the two together just spelled trouble.

"I almost prefer it in this colour." He hummed, tapping his chin and she gasped, shooing him away.

"This one is _mine_ ," She poked his chest. "You've had yours long enough to know the difference."

"Your house far from here?" He stood toe to toe with her, he was just about the only person who could get this close to her without getting a needle of magic piercing their chest. Nodding, she didn't bother acting surprised when he pulled her into the circle of his arms. "Ever do that again and I'll, I'll –"

"Second guess me to death?" She joked. He only held on tighter.

"You worried the shit out of me." He said softly. "Don't do that again," he pulled away and held her at arm's length, "The least you can do is promise me that you won't cut me out again."

"I," He frowned at her hesitation, "I promise." With a snap of her fingers she magicked his car to her house and opened her door, jerking her thumb to the passenger seat. "Come on, I'll drive." Damon stared and his mouth plopped open but he said nothing and joined her in her car.

Elijah was standing beside Klaus across the street where Bonnie just pulled away. "I told you it was only a matter of time before they all began showing up." Klaus barely resisted rolling his eyes. He'd known the connection between Damon and Bonnie had been a curious thing, but seeing it blossom in the wake of Elena's alleged death was something else entirely. Which brings to question, did Damon know that Bonnie 'couldn't' die? That Elena was probably never coming back? Klaus' smile deepened at the unlikelihood of Damon knowing any of that and him having caught Bonnie at her weaker points and being able to piece together the gist of it. It wasn't much, but it was leverage – and he was going to use it to get to know her better.

Sure, he could just forego the extremities and try and approach her, one supernatural creature to another, but Bonnie wasn't _like_ that. She'd made a point of knowing him as well as she could and as such, didn't trust him. And with her new powers, he feared the brewing of an old enemy was moments away if he antagonised her aimlessly. So he needed something to shut her up and comply – her lying to Damon was perfect. "I wouldn't worry your little head over our newest guest," Klaus said, turning to deliver a sardonic smile, "I'm starting to think Bonnie Bennett has her own web of lies that I'm more than happy to bring light to."

"Niklaus, whatever it is you're thinking –"

"Don't tell you or you'll talk me out of it, _I know_." The Hybrid patted his brother and the shoulder and crossed the street to _Rousseau's_. Shaking his head, Elijah made his way back to his car and drove to the compound – he had his own plan to set into motion.

"Cami, dearest, how are you?" Klaus said as he stepped inside the bar with a suspicious amount of glee in his footsteps. "I've missed seeing you around the house."

"Well, with the owners of the bar dead," her deadpanned, her eyes cutting to him pointedly, "I've had to up my hours here." He pursed his lips and shrugged, the witches who had died weren't even by his hand…that he could recall anyhow.

"And yet you have time for _festivities_ …" He let his voice taper off and his eyes darkened, letting her know he knew about her plans with Bonnie. She stopped wiping down the bar and stared at him head on.

"What is your deal?" She asked, crossing her arms. "And before you deny it, I've seen first-hand how Marcel's been looking at her and I know he's practically you're _minion_ now –"

"How does he look at her?" Klaus interrupted. Camille's head reared back and she got defensive.

"What is that you want from her?" She asked, "Because, while I wouldn't go out and call Bonnie and I friends, I don't trust you, _any of you_ with someone as special as she is." Klaus sneered and turned away from her, swinging around with a finger wagging in the air. By the time his gaze locked back on her he was smiling – a smile that meant trouble.

"You think she's _special_?" Klaus snickered, "And you're going to try and 'protect' her from me?" She was about to retaliate when her entire demeanour shifted. Tilting her head, Cami read him in a way only she could.

"You think she's special too," she said matter-of-factly, "In fact, knowing you, and I think I've done a good job of that, I think in some ways you want to protect her as well."

"Preposterous!" Klaus hissed. She almost laughed.

"You just haven't figured it out yet, I guess." She sighed. "You've never been able to leave things well enough alone, which has gotten you in enough trouble as it is," Camille said, her voice rising in pitch, "And despite myself I actually care about what happens to you – I suppose it's just another way you get idiots like me to form an orderly line in your never-ending game but understand _this_ ," She leaned over the bar and he could see the vehemence of her final words. "Bonnie's been through enough, I know that much." Cami's eyes blinked rapidly as she thought through the trauma of her life since Klaus' return to the Quarter and its subsequent impact on her, "And I happen to like her, hell, we even get along. And I'm not the only one you'll have to go through if you keep trying to play these games with her."

"You mean Damon, I suppose." Klaus waved the thought off with a lazy hand. "Now there's cannon fodder if I've ever seen it." Camille's upper lip curled in distaste.

"She'll kill you." She said assuredly, "Or do her best to end you. You have a child now Klaus," she reminded him needlessly, "I suggest you start taking everyone _else's_ family into consideration."

"I didn't come here for this." He snapped.

"Does it look I care?" She countered, "My every waking moment isn't to help or understand you. I want a life for myself too!"

"And you suppose this friendship with Bonnie will aid that?" He probed.

"It's a damn sight better than cleaning up your mess." She said firmly, "I'm _not_ Elijah," pointed a finger down onto the cool wood of the bar between them, "Nothing but the goodness of my heart is what kept me trying to maintain some sort of –" she moved her hands in circles as she tried to word her feelings, " _Whatever_ , with you. But no more Klaus, you want to be the one to stand over this city and rule it?" Her brows lifted, "Then do it _alone_."

"Cami –"

"We're closed." She said and walked away, into the back room leaving him standing there looking after her.

* * *

"Nice!" Damon whistled as Bonnie curved into the driveway. "Look at you moving up in the world." Bonnie had driven slowly through the Quarter, pointing out her favourite stores, or buildings, while Damon grinned at the women they passed – earning him a smack to the head each time.

"It had to happen eventually," she flicked his nose before killing the engine. Damon looked up at the double storey estate.

"So I guess this is why you sold Rudy's and Sheila's houses then?" Bonnie hummed her answer. "Can't say I blame you, after everything that happened in that Boarding House, I'm surprised I haven't just burned it to the ground."

"Maybe because you'd be killing your brother and his girlfriend?" Bonnie offered, leaning against her Camaro as he approached his, grabbing at his luggage. "Are you moving in?" She asked, eyeing out the size of his bag.

"Are you offering?" He countered with a cheeky grin as he slammed his car door shut, "Most of this is actually just stuff to kill Klaus with," Damon said casually, flinging the bag over his shoulder as he followed after Bonnie, "You know I only wear so many variations of the same outfit."

"It's very domesticated of you," Bonnie added on as she stepped onto her porch. As she opened her doors she spun around to face him with a smirk. "Damon Salvatore," she said dramatically, " _Come inside_." Chortling, he stepped inside, shutting out Klaus' view of them after he closed the doors behind him. Huffing, the Hybrid turned and sped away. Damon dropped his bag near the door and his brows rose.

"… _Very_ Bonnie Bennett." He complimented, taking in the stark white walls splashed with vibrant, colourful, textured artwork. A wall of books framed the one half of the open-planned space, while the other was all windows and natural lighting. Her kitchen was a modern combination of wood and white walls, her couches low and inviting. There was a stairwell dead centre of the entire bottom floor that he could see. "Where's that go?"

"It's where all my 'witchy shit' is." She explained, quoting him as she walked to the left, to the only sectioned off part of the house. "Bedrooms are this way," she threw over her shoulder. Damon picked up his bag and flashed after her. A short corridor tapered off to reveal two doors. It's like she knew he was coming, he thought, stepping into the one she gestured to. "I know how much you like pretending you're a cat when it comes to these kinds of things, so I catered for that."

"You spoil me." He said, batting his eyelashes. 'His' room was all maroon and black detailing. A large bed consumed the spacious room draped in all his favourite fabrics. There was a leather chair next to a night stand with a bottle of his favourite bourbon and his favourite books in a pile. Chuffed, he veered off course and clamoured into her room and flounced onto her bed, lifting her scent up and off the bedding into his grateful nostrils. "I like yours better." He laughed, rolling around to get a pillow to the face.

"You would." She grumbled half-heartedly, sitting at the edge of the bed and patting his chest. "How have you been?" She asked after a moment. He flashed upright and sighed.

"Not the best," he admitted, "To be honest, after you left I haven't been okay."

"That's not why I left." She said adamantly.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't know, would I?" He bit out before he could stop himself. Bonnie looked down at her hands with a heavy heart; she knew that any avenue of the conversation they needed to have would end up in an argument – and she didn't even understand half of it herself. "…I'm sorry, Bonnie –"

"No I know," she nodded, trying to smile, "I missed you too."

"So where's the liquor cabinet?" He asked, trying to put cheer into his voice, she was grateful.

"Follow me."

* * *

By the time Cami pulled into Bonnie's driveway it seemed the two best friends had started a party of their own. Nick Waterhouse was playing loudly and Cami could hear Bonnie's laughter over the music. The blonde made her way to the front door, wondering if they'd hear her knock. As she lifted her fist to try anyways the door swung open and Bonnie called out to her.

"Cami!" Camille stepped inside and couldn't help but laugh. Damon was shimmying around with a tumbler of bourbon dangling from his fingers as he danced about. Bonnie wiggled her shoulders and crooked her forefingers at Camille. "Come, dance with us."

"Oh, what the heck." Camille tossed her bag on the nearby couch and accepted a drink from Damon and joined Bonnie as the shorter woman clicked her fingers to the rhythm and stepped around to the beat. Cami hadn't felt this relaxed since…god, she couldn't even remember. There was something about Damon and Bonnie; despite them clearly being a part of the supernatural world, that just made her comfortable. She'd missed that.

Damon started pulling faces as he danced around, causing the other two to burst into a fit of laughter. He was dressed in a tight emerald green v-neck shirt with black jeans and combat boots. Bonnie's outfit was eerily similar, but somehow managed to look different on her.

"So where are we going?" Bonnie asked as she and Cami collapsed on the couch, Damon excusing himself for a moment.

"This band, called Dorothy," Camille explained, "They're playing at one of the bigger dives a block or so from _Rousseau's_." Bonnie nodded. "I think you're gonna love them."

"As long as I can dance and have a good time with my friend _s_ ," Bonnie emphasised, "Then I'm happy." Camille beamed at that.

* * *

The band was starting up when the trio entered. Damon flanked Bonnie's right, Cami on her left as they made their way inside. Cami almost rolled her eyes at the sight of Marcel, nudging Bonnie who looked over and scowled at the vampire. This caught Damon's attention and the two male vampires eyed one another out suspiciously.

"Who's that?" Damon asked Bonnie, still holding Marcel's gaze.

"Klaus' son." Bonnie replied breezily, looking ahead at the stage. "They're starting!" She grabbed at Cami and Damon and rushed forward through the smoky, crowded bar and made for the front of the throng of people. The lead singer began humming as the song started, throwing her dark hair around, red lips smirking as she sang. Marcel was about to near the trio when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, sighing, he turned, vision consumed with the wicked smile of one Klaus Mikaelson.

 _Whoa, set me on fire_

 _Whoa, kerosene eyes_

 _Nothing good comes after midnight_

* * *

 **A/N:** What is Elijah planning? Why was Marcel even there? And Klaus? Three cheers for Connie(Bamille?)/Bamon!

Reviews give you wings XO (PS: The Nick Waterhouse song was 'I Can Only Give You Everything' - or something like that, IDK)


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Hello again! Hope no one's mad that I took so long, I gave myself some time off in between all these stories of mine to actually get some real life things in order. You're looking at an update at least every two weeks now, lucky you XO

* * *

 **Chapter Six: What Do You Want**

An inkling of déjà vu settled over the Original Hybrid as he watched Bonnie dance. Perhaps it was that Marcel was beside him, like he'd been the first time Klaus had spotted Bonnie, or the familiar fissure that sliced up the tumbler in his hand as her bubbling laughter wove through the loud music to curl into his ear. What was it about her that set him on edge?

One difference now was that she was no longer alone and she most certainly did not look lost. Klaus noted that she and the elder Salvatore's clothing matched, something that irked him more than it should. Another bothersome realisation was the look on Camille's face. Most of his interactions with the woman had resulted in some tumultuous emotion or another, but never this, never this blinding smile plastered all over her face. Perhaps a small smile here and there, but this? No.

Camille and Bonnie were laughing and cheering, with their hands up as the music flowed from one loud rock song to the next. Damon was all smiles as well as he watched them shimmy and clap as he bobbed his head around and sipped his drink, ears perked up for any signs of danger no doubt. He always was a little tense.

"What is it with you and _watching_ her?" Marcel finally spoke and Klaus pursed his lips. "Ever since you first saw her it's all you seem to be doing. I'm starting to think it's stopped being a matter of weighing up your opponent and more the result of some dormant thing that you and I _both_ know you don't deal well with." That did garner the Hybrid's attention.

"Is that was this is about then?" Klaus turned to him, amused, "You think I _feel_ for the girl?" Marcel clenched his jaw and nodded, eyes alight with humour of his own.

"The fact that you insist on calling her a _girl_ is very telling," Marcel noted as he cast his eyes back over to the trio as he continued to speak, "Look at the way she moves…There is nothing naïve or girlish about _that_ ," he went on, his voice lulling for a moment as if he were picturing her doing something else entirely. The glass in Klaus' hand shattered and fell to the floor followed by an annoyed flick of the wrist. Marcel laughed, "And I suppose instead of pursuing Bonnie with a semblance of normalcy, you're about to manipulate her, isolate her, making sure she has no one to turn to but you. That's usually how it works with you and witches isn't it? Or, actually, anyone really." Klaus inhaled and glared at his son, thoroughly exasperated, and sensing this, Marcel's smile widened and he clapped Klaus on the back, "I think that's my cue. If you'll excuse me, I want to enjoy the rest of my night."

Before Klaus could snap something of his or retaliate in anyway Marcel had merged seamlessly into the surging crowd of people and out of his reach. While he could admit that there was an edge to his fascination with Bonnie Bennett, he wasn't about to let it distract him from the endgame – which was to keep Hope safe at whatever cost. Bonnie was a threat, she was now host to the very same power that got uncomfortably close to him losing his child and he wasn't about to risk that. Never again.

Then it occurred to him, how little he knew about this specific kind of magic Bonnie clearly made use of (consciously or not) and what it entailed. He knew she was allergic to death, that she could suck up and harbour at least one hundred witches and their power but what of the power itself? Was there a chance that the magic inhibiting her could, per say, lower her inhibitions? Increase her life expectancy? Make her immortal? Overthrow her somehow and consume the host? He gritted his teeth as more and more questions lead to a mounting concern, interrupted with the musical laughter of the witch in question and Cami.

"We should get something to drink." Camille suggested.

" _Yes_ ," Damon half yelled over the music, "More alcohol."

"Alright, alright," Bonnie laughed but it died when Marcel appeared, four tumblers of bourbon deftly held in both hands.

"It's not poisoned." He said by way of a greeting. "My name is Marcel," he said locking eyes with Damon, "I think it's better that we get the death stares out of the way and realise where we all stand, no?" Damon plucked a glass out of his hand with a lopsided smile.

" _No_." Damon as he took a sip, "Anyone who sticks around Klaus willingly has made it pretty clear that they can't be trusted."

"Is that why you and Stefan hardly see eye to eye anymore?" Bonnie groaned inwardly as she watched Marcel's eyes light up as he challenged Damon.

"I'd ease up if I were you," the witch spoke, "Damon's not nearly as patient as I am." The menacing glint in the vampire's eyes echoed her words. She took two glasses from Marcel, handing one to Cami who was the only one who looked worried at how this encounter could end, "Thanks for the bourbon but if your plan here is to sass your way into our circle I suggest you get some new material."

"It's not," Marcel swore, "Your attention's just hard to hold."

"If you have nothing to offer." Damon countered icily. "Must be something in that family of yours." Another tight smile. Despite the clear warning thrumming in the undercurrent of their conversation, Marcel stepped closer to Bonnie, Damon's hand gripping his shoulder instantly.

"All I want to say Bonnie," Marcel said suddenly serious as his voice dropped even lower, "Be careful, okay? Especially with Klaus." His eyes flickered to Damon and back to her before he shrugged off the hand on him and disappeared. Bonnie swallowed and downed the rest of her drink. Why had he said that, and why look at Damon? She felt her stomach drop with realisation.

Somewhere, somehow she'd slipped up. At this point, the little that Klaus knew was more than she'd told Damon and that wasn't fair. If he ever found out he'd …fuck, she didn't even know what he'd do.

* * *

Elijah was pacing, his frustration ruining what was meant to be a very special evening. Hayley's eyes followed him as she held Hope in her lap.

"'Lijah," Hayley's voice slowed his steps some but his frown continued as he prowled back and forth, "What is it?"

"I think I've found a way to get the spell undone." Her brows rose, this was good news, surely?

" _But_ …?"

"But it's in the form of one Bonnie Bennett, whose mother I turned back when Niklaus was on his insufferable tangent about becoming the Original Hybrid." The wolf winced as she adjusted the hold of her happily gurgling baby – god she'd been missing her daughter.

"Wait, why do I know that name?" Hayley pondered, "Wasn't she one of Tyler's friends?" Elijah nodded distractedly, "The one who fell on her sword every time Elena so much as sneezed?"

"She is no longer the willing martyr," Elijah informed her, "In fact, every encounter I've had with her since her arrival in the Quarter has be –"

"Wait, she's here?" Hayley frowned. "Why?"

"She claims to have been drawn to New Orleans by the call of Dahlia's magic that remained in her mummified form. Bonnie's absorbed it all along with whatever was left of Esther's," Hayley's eyes bugged out a little at that, she knew first-hand what Dahlia was capable of. "Her power is immense, that much I am sure of. It is her allegiance I have yet to ascertain." Cue an eye roll.

"Not everyone is conspiring as often as you and your brother, Elijah." Hayley reminded him. "Or me, for that matter," she added on after a moment. "Maybe she doesn't want an ally." Hayley pondered.

"What then?" Elijah asked, uncharacteristically showing his agitation.

"A friend." Hayley surmised. "If I remember correctly, she's not going to take kindly to being asked to do magic. Not with her past. That's not our way in."

"What is?"

"I need to talk to her." Hayley was nodding as she bounced Hope in her lap. Elijah noted sadly that it was the only time she even seemed herself anymore; when she was able to hold her child. "But first, I need you to apologise for what you did to her mother. And anything else you and Klaus might have done to her and her friends."

"She'll see right through me."

"Probably," Hayley nodded with a purse of her lips, "But for god's sake Elijah, apologising for what you did needs to be done regardless of whether it buys us some allegiance with her or not." Elijah's mouth turned down at the corners.

"If it gets us closer to undoing the curse, then I'll do it."

"I miss my baby," Hayley's voice dropped to a grave whisper, "One day of every month is torture for me. I will do whatever it takes to take back my role in her life."

"As will I." Elijah decreed.

* * *

"Where exactly are you again?" Marcel asked, a bitter smile tugging at his lips as Rebekah laughed humourlessly on the other line.

"I'm not telling you."

"Still don't trust me, huh?" He pressed.

"When it comes to a matter of confidence and a choice between your loyalty to me or my brother?" Another snort, "I'd prefer to keep certain things to myself, thank you."

"What if I said that there might be a way to get Kol back, that literally just walked into New Orleans a few weeks ago?"

"I'd have to ask how you're still alive considering the only two witches I know capable enough of a feat like that were turned to stone not so long ago, and if they've been resurrected I highly doubt they'd play along." He hummed thoughtfully.

"Does the name Bonnie Bennett mean anything to you?"

"It rings a bell. I'm seeing green eyes and a scowl –"

"That's the one," he grinned, "And she seems to have a history of absorbing dead witch magic."

"She sucked up the juice of a hundred witches once, Elijah told me it was the closest any creature has ever come to killing Niklaus." Marcel whistled long and low.

"Well, guess what brought her by to the Quarter?" A beat passed before he heard a soft exhale of disbelief. "She's strong as hell now with Dahlia's magic Bex, it's insane. If anyone could do it, it's her."

"Okay but now we need to figure out a reason 'why'," her tone hardened as she thought of something, anything that could get them the upper hand. "Is it just her?"

"It was, but her and Cami seem to be growing closer by the second," Rebekah rolled her eyes at the predictability of those two brow-furrowing know-it-all's getting along, "But then another vampire arrived this morning."

"Oh god, is her name Elena? I'd be happily drive back there just to lob that one's head off."

"No, no, no," he chuckled, "I don't even know who that is. This one's name is Damon Salvatore and he's apparently Bonnie's best friend."

"Well, that's a charming new development." The sarcasm was biting. "Well, you've convinced me, Kol and I are on our way back. Don't tell anyone, think you can manage that?"

"For you? Of course."

* * *

By the time Damon pulled up outside Camille's house, the two were still laughing and dancing to the songs that played on the drive home. Damon tried to think of the last time he'd seen Bonnie this happy, this care-free and he was coming up blank.

"I'm… _drunk_." Camille announced with a hiccup and grinned at Bonnie's animated nodding.

"That you are." Bonnie beamed, "Also, you're home." Cami pouted as she considered all the strength she'd need to get up and out of the car. She sighed dramatically and Damon snickered, saying nothing as he killed the engine and stepped out to fish her out of the back seat. "Keys?" Bonnie prompted and Camille handed over her whole bag, causing the witch to chuckle. Finding her keys, Bonnie skipped ahead and opened the door as Damon led Camille up the steps.

Handing the blonde over to Bonnie, who muttered a 'be right back' over her shoulder and led the blonde inside. Damon turned and cast his eyes up at the night sky and then over the city that he could see from Camille's doorstep. Before he could soak up this small moment of peace a scowl overthrew his features as Klaus stepped forward from the shadows. Typical.

"I was waiting for this," Damon admitted and Klaus nodded with that small smile that meant trouble. "So what is it this time that you want from her, huh?"

"From her?" Klaus pretended to be surprised, "I want nothing from Camille."

"That's not who I meant and you know that."

"Oh you mean the Bennett witch?"

" _Bonnie_ ," Damon's voice cut in pointedly, "You know? Yay high and likes snapping your bones to dust and almost killed you that time she first came into her powers?" Klaus' smile tightened and he clasped his hands behind his back as he neared Damon.

"Ah yes," Klaus said looking to the floor pensively, "The one who never truly dies?" Damon frowned at his choice of wording and the Hybrid's smile turned wide and sharp. "Tell me, Damon. When exactly did you figure out how much Bonnie's life was worth?"

"How much I love that woman has _nothing_ to do with you." Damon sped until they were practically nose to nose.

"What about Elena?" Klaus pressed, "How much does it have to do with _her_?"

"Enough." They both froze and turned to face Bonnie, who'd shut Camille's door and crossed her arms as she glared the Hybrid down. Slowly, one step at a time she came to stand beside Damon as she spoke. "You think my temper was bad before?" Bonnie asked with an arch of her brow, "Come near Damon again and I'll raise every single witch you've ever killed and declare _war_." Her eyes flashed a glossy black and Klaus felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise and goose bumps claim every inch of his skin. "You're not the only who has a family to protect, don't you _dare_ touch mine." She could feel Damon's fingertips brush against the inner crook of her elbow causing her to blink and step closer to him. She needed to keep her temper in check, it still stood that if Klaus died so did his entire bloodline, she might have to tweak that.

"And you're not the only one who lies to keep the ones you love closer to you." He countered and her nostrils flared.

"You?" She scoffed. " _Love_? Just leave us alone, Klaus."

"Until next time Bonnie." He inclined his head and flashed away, and she almost wished he hadn't. She just knew Damon was trying to piece together the barely veiled jabs Klaus had made at Bonnie.

"…What happened before you left me? Us," he corrected himself, "Something happened and he knows doesn't he?" She spun around hands up.

"I haven't told him anything, not on purpose and I've been trying to tell you, I just –"

"You what?" Damon snapped, the nagging feeling in his gut he'd been carrying for months roaring to the forefront, "Thought it was better to lie to me about everything?"

"Not _everything_ Damon," Bonnie reasoned, "I just didn't think that our friendship would survive it."

"Because you know me so well?" He bit out, even though, deep down, he knew she did and he wasn't so sure he wanted to know anymore, even though he _had_ to know. He just had to know why she up and left him and her life back at home like it was nothing.

"…I do." Her voice was small as she lifted her eyes up to his hard expression, "And I want you to know that no matter what it all sounds like, I did try my best Damon, I really did. But there's something inside of me … Look, can we do this at my house?"

"Fine." He clenched his jaw but nodded, "But no more lies Bonnie, I want to know everything." She knew he would and she also knew that now that they were face to face she couldn't leave anything out, even if she wanted to. Damon knew her, was trained in the art of reading her every mood and understood every varying arch of her brows and how much trouble it meant he was in.

Just like she knew that his eyes told you everything you needed to know about the mood he was in. That he gritted his teeth when he was confused, that he had a habit of tapping her shoulder, elbow or the small of her back when they were walking. Little things. And she was about to lose them all, because he was about to realise Elena was never coming back – because _Bonnie_ was never going to die.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was really just to rope in some more sub-plottage and give you an idea of what's coming next, also, there will be more Klonnie, I promise, I just needed some smaller things to fall into place as well. Reviews are hugs!

Stay excellent XO


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Oh yeah, that time I left this story open-ended since December 2015? You deserve so much better than me, but here is the update all you lovelies have been waiting for. Gosh, so much has happened since I started this story and so many of my favourites in this were obliterated by canon, but that's why we're here, right?

I'm dedicating this to the best thing that happened to me through FF, my friendship with CheleonRage – I love you dearly, I treasure our friendship and I can't wait to one day dance with you in the streets of NOLA.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Afterlife**

 _Afterlife_

 _Oh what a terrible thought_

 _'Cause I've lived without you once before_

* * *

Damon had been tempering his anger by faffing over her for the last few minutes, while her words rang in his ears.

 _And I want you to know that no matter what it sounds like…I did my best, Damon. I really did._

He wrapped a dark blue throw blanket around her shoulders and put a mug of strong, black and sugarless coffee in her hands, and sat himself down opposite her while she kept her eyes fixed on the helixes of smoke rising lovingly from the porcelain cup. He finally remembered how she liked her coffee.

"Please say something." His voice reanimated her, green eyes locking with his own.

"I'm sorry," He swallowed at the lurch in his stomach when he saw the sheen covering her eyes, "I don't know how to start this conversation with you, not when it might be the last one we ever have."

"Well let's make that decision together, shall we?" Damon did his best to offset the mood, "Who knows, we could surprise each other – again." She pressed her eyes closed for a moment and nodded once, accepting whatever would happen next.

"Back home, after everything, I did something awful," the lump in her throat thickened, climbing to the back of her mouth and strangling her voice, "We were having one of our bad days," Damon averted his eyes, ashamed that there had been so many of those and uneasy at the shake in her voice. "…You, uh, it was the day, you and Stefan went for that drive –"

"I remember, out to the lake house –"

"I spelled Caroline, and Matt and pretty much anyone I saw that day to forget they'd seen me, and I went to see Elena…after I'd visited daddy's grave and Grams'. I wanted to say goodbye and all you know?" She put the mug down because her hands were shaking so much. Damon flashed to kneel in front of her, taking her hands in his, wanting to stop the tremors.

"I …figured I'd finish off the job I'd started before …with the gas from your Camaro," Damon's eyes darkened, "I, uh, spelled my heart to stop – a magically induced heart attack of sorts," tears welled in her eyes, "I can't tell you what was going through my mind before, or who or what I was doing it for, but it felt like I owed it to Elena, just one last time…I –" her head fell forward and she rested it atop Damon's as he continued to cup her small hands.

"But I woke up, god I felt like I was on _fire_ Damon, I woke up and I was burning and she was still lying there, in her –" she began to sob in earnest, "I can't bring her back, I tried everything I could, but as long as I'm here she won't be and Damon…" she pulled free of him and made it so that he could look her in the eye when she said it, "Damon, I don't think I'm ever going to die." Bonnie's bottom lip trembled as she finally said the words, "I don't think Elena is ever coming back."

A myriad of emotions fled over Damon's expression as he was crouched before her, his hands going limp, until they fell away from her. "…Damon?" She moved forward as he stood to his feet. "Damon, wait."

He turned neatly away from her, taking his jacket from the back of her armchair and walked resolutely to the door without saying a word. "Please come back." She said softly as he opened the double doors.

"I will." Was all he said, his voice as small as she'd ever heard it. She would never forget the look on his face as he left her behind.

* * *

 _It feels like a lifetime_

 _Oh god I don't think I could do two_

* * *

Around three or four in the morning, Bonnie felt a dip in her mattress. She couldn't remember falling asleep, let alone getting into bed. Staying on her side, she lifted her arm up and out of the way, exhaling when Damon slid his arm over her waist. Wrapping her arm over his, she pulled him a little closer. It was something they'd gotten into the habit of doing when it had just been them in the prison world, when they stopped pretending to loathe the other's existence long enough to also admit just how crippling the loneliness was. It wasn't warm so much as it was familiar and it wasn't weird so much as it was exactly what they both needed. Both then and now.

"Bon?" He was pressing his face into the space between her shoulder blades.

"Mm?" She was too scared to say any more.

"Please don't ever try to kill yourself again, I won't survive it."

* * *

Klaus hadn't felt this confounded in centuries.

Any legend with the connotations of 'the undead' only brought up myth, hearsay, or worse, a trilogy of mediocre conjecture fronting as Young Adult fiction in the best seller's shelf. Add to this the concept of an undead witch and, hell, even his mother's wildest dreams stopped short of such an idea. And she'd _made_ vampires.

Even in the supernatural world itself, there were only so many species of supernatural, and all the years behind them meant that all that needed to be known, was known.

With Hope gurgling happily in his lap, the Hybrid flipped through page after page after page. Grimoires, supernatural tomes, diaries, records, anything he had archived. He was reading at the pace of about a book a minute but he still felt like he wasn't getting any closer to Bonnie Bennett.

"Who is Bonnie Bennett?" He spoke aloud, eyes dancing as they locked with his daughter's. "She can absorb the magic of other witches, and live to tell the story." He held up a finger, "A witch that has died more than _any_ other supernatural I know," he lifted his child up into his arms, "A witch that hails from a line of magic purer than ours, my darling. And that's really saying something, since your grandmother birthed the first species of supernatural specimens outside of witches themselves." Hope placed her small, chubby hand against his cheek, and unbeknownst to him, his eyes began to glow an eerie white.

"The Monvoisin's created the sirens, the Kyteler's birthed the succubi, and the Southeil's gave us the werewolves while the Laveau's made fae." Hope's giggles spurned on his own comical humour, "And while the Mikaelson's went down in history for the creation of the vampire, the Bennett's held a higher achievement for those who've lived long enough to know the essence of what animates us all – it is said," he dropped his voice conspiratorially, "That the god of all was a Bennett woman, did you know?" Hope cooed.

"She birthed magic in her slumber one night between the stars," Klaus chuckled, "Wait." He stopped short and looked down at her. "How did I know that?" She dropped her hand from his face and tucked herself under his chin, feigning innocence. Klaus cradled her as his brows furrowed, as though he could see the rabbit hole appearing before him, goading him into taking the leap. "…Bizarre."

* * *

 _It was only ever you_

* * *

Bonnie's phone woke her around eleven that morning and she answered without checking the caller ID, further evidence to how much having Damon Salvatore around, eased her guard down.

"Mm?" She grunted into the device.

"I don't know how I'm not hungover," Cami said by way of greeting, "I was going to ask you over for brunch, but I think supper might be a better idea?"

"Brunch is good," Bonnie yawned, flipping onto her back. "I warn you though, Damon is going to insist on making pancakes and they're awful."

"You know I can hear you." He called from her living room, making her smile.

"We can be there in half an hour."

"Perfect," Cami laughed. "See you soon, Bon." Hanging up, Bonnie padded to where Damon was, watching him for a few moments before she spoke.

"Are we okay?" She folded her arms across her torso, hiding her nervousness.

"I know this isn't the last time we're going to talk about this," he stood up from the couch where he'd been reading, "So for now I'm going to get to the important things first; one, never ever again toss a coin with your life, like it's meaningless, I made that mistake once too Bon, and I can't stand that it's still been in the back of your mind all this time, and I wish I could take away all the things I did to add to you thinking that I would ever trade your life for Elena's. I wouldn't. I have before," he corrected himself, putting his hands on her shoulders, "But I won't _ever_ be making that mistake again. But that means nothing if you can't say the same for yourself." His eyes bored into hers.

"Two, none of this is your fault. I don't blame you for not having Elena with me. It's sick that the choice was left to me, and I've struggled with the consequences for a long time now, but I've never reached the point of regret in choosing you, I don't think I ever will." He drew in a deep breath, "and lastly," her breathing hitched at the tears in his eyes, "You're my best friend," he gave her shoulders a squeeze, "That means that you're important to me, you're my family, you're someone I love enough to know that I need to do something about it. My ill-fated love has been a long time coming, and I would be severely misguided in blaming you for the outcomes."

"Maybe I was never meant to love that face," Damon pondered, "But that's something I'll have to work through, and I'm gonna need my best friend for that."

"I'm right here."

"I know, thank you," he pulled her into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too." She settled into his embrace with a sad smile. He'd never know how far he'd come.

"Are my pancakes really that bad?" He asked after a beat.

" _Awful_." Bonnie laughed.

"I think Cami should be the final vote on this one," he grinned, "Get in the shower, we're gonna be late."

* * *

As Bonnie and Damon stepped out of her house, Marcel was primed to reveal himself to try one more time to bridge the gap between them. But Klaus had always been faster than him.

Yanking his son a good hundred metres from the witch and her unlikely best friend, Klaus glared at Marcellus with a look that equalled broken limbs.

"What are you doing?" Klaus didn't even wait for an answer, "When I said that I would be the first to gauge the meaning of her presence, perhaps I should have included that I would also be the only one to speak to her."

"You're being so obvious, _father_ ," Marcel spat, "You want something from her, and you're just scrambling to be the first one in the line."

"Is that what you think this is?" Klaus gawked. "That I need something of the girl?"

"For what other reason would you have been here as well?" Marcel was beginning to think Klaus was the only one buying the lies he'd made a reputation spewing.

"Do you think that Bonnie Bennett would ever be giving to someone who isn't from her inner circle? We killed her mother and she still managed to stand her ground," and by that he meant, she almost took his life, "And now she has both Dahlia and Esther inside of her and you think, what?" he eyed out Marcel, "You'll get back into Rebekah's good graces by bringing Kol back?"

"How did you know that?" _Excellent question_ , Klaus thought.

"I'm your father," Klaus said flippantly, "I know everything."

"You haven't been much of a father to me since I was turned and I wouldn't count on you growing soft in your old age, it's been too long for sense to find traction in your habits." Marcel made to turn away, "And don't think for one second I believe you don't want anything from her, that's what we do, it's what we've always done." He looked Klaus dead in the eye. "We make sure that someone else pays the price for the proof of our power."

* * *

As Bonnie sat at the small wooden table littered with delicious food, half-listening to Damon defending his pancakes to Cami while she vehemently sided with Bonnie's ruling, a sense of unease fell over the witch. It had started off as a thought, a quick fluttering in the corner of her mind's eye, before fading to the recesses of her attention. Now, it had built until it had formed a single face, impressed in the colours behind her lids.

Klaus Mikaelson, smiling.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to post this as soon as I could, so very little editing took place. Actually, none. Dang.

Yes, there is a connection between Klaus and Bonnie, and yes it has everything to do with witch bloodlines, and yes I'll be diving into all of that in the upcoming chapters.

The song throughout and chapter title is Afterlife by Nothing But Thieves. Their new album The Broken Machine is so, so glorious. Anyways.

Leave reviews, send your love, send your crit, send your requests. I adore them all


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** To all the reviewers, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Special shout-out to _JustStockton, Cmechillin and Ripsconscullmin._ You're all lovely.

My typos are inevitable because editing isn't something I'm very fond of. Besides, it adds character. heh

This one hits the ground running. Hope you limbered up.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Step Into My Office**

 _Bonnie was dreaming_ again _._

 _Klaus' form appeared before her, his back to her, but somehow she knew he was smiling._

 _"You know these aren't dreams, don't you?" His voice whispered into her ear as he stood suddenly behind her._

 _"I wake up from them, don't I?" Bonnie pointed out._

 _"So do I." Klaus pointed out, for the umpteenth time, "And I remember them too."_

 _"There's nothing I can do." Bonnie reminded him with a shrug._

 _"And it doesn't bother you that we meet every other night like this?" The hybrid wondered._

 _"Nothing you do bothers me Klaus," Bonnie pointed out with a smirk, "I never gave a shit about you lot before and I can protect myself now."_

 _"I'm not here to hurt you."_

 _" **Try** to hurt me you mean." She sassed, "And I never for a moment thought you had the means to reach out to me like this, so no, this is about the _ only _thing I don't blame you for."_

 _"Bonnie, I'm not that man anymore." Her eye roll was immediate._

 _"You were never a man," She hissed, "You were a child in an impossible situation then, and now you're just the result of that." Once more, he found himself taking pause at her words._

 _"What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"It means Niklaus," Bonnie hissed his name as they tempered the volume of their heated exchange, "The more I see of you, the more I understand you and the less I fear you. But that will never change what you're capable of, all the things you've already done." Her green eyes searched his. "Because you have no inclination to change. Why would you, when you're on the top of the supernatural food chain?"_

 _"I'm more than a predator." He hissed._

 _"That's never been true." Bonnie sighed, "I'm sure before you were even turned you had a craving for power," she tilted her head up at him, "Only fostered by your ostracisation by your own people." she folded her arms and looked at their feet before continuing, "All you were then was greed, then, when you had leverage it somehow only became worse. All you know is_ taking _." She locked eyes with him, "Yes, you learned many cruel lessons in your life, but at what point did it become the **only** things you held onto? You've shirked accountability long enough in the name of those who wronged you. But that's not how this works."_

 _"What about you then? You were just designed to be better than me?" Bonnie smiled, finding the compliment in his insult._

 _"Not better," Bonnie said, "Just better at trying to be better."_

 _"Something has brought us together." He reasoned, stubbornly ignoring her words. "There's a reason for all this, and all you've done is distract me from that."_

 _"I think **she's** the only reason it has anything to do with you."_

 _And, just as each time before, they turned from one another and watched quietly as Hope slept in the meadows, her smile so small and sweet in slumber._

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Cami laughed as they settled onto Bonnie's couch, "You and him have _never_?" Her voice dropped conspiratorially.

"Never," Bonnie repeated, "And we were once stuck in this alternative universe where it was just us for four months."

"Four months alone?" Camille whistled long and low. "Please tell me you didn't live off of his shitty pancakes?"

"Just about," Bonnie groaned with a smile, "He makes a good chilli bowl though."

"It's just," the blonde said with a small smile, "I guess it's just always been so rare that a love this sincere is purely platonic."

"You can blame television for that." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Damon and I were never supposed to be best friends, let alone share the same air, but our lives became what they were and somehow, something good came from all of the bad, and I'm just glad I still have that to hold onto." The blonde's eyes shone a bit. "Sorry, I know you must miss your people dearly." Camille's brow furrowed.

"I honestly haven't even thought of them in so long," a sigh, "I'm not sure which is worse." Bonnie's frown deepened and she tilted her head.

"Do you think someone…may have altered your memories?" Camille shrugged, with a humourless smile.

"I think that's exactly what happened but I don't know if I'm ready to remember." Bonnie nodded, unable to stop her sadness from hanging in her eyes. She knew all too well the feeling of powerlessness in these kinds of supernatural situations.

"Well, when you are," she put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "I'm right here." Cami's tears welled.

"Careful," Damon's voice interrupted them from where he entered from the front doors. "I might start to think I'm being demoted from my ranking." Heaving the grocery bags onto the counter he winked at the blonde. Camille laughed loudly as she wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah," Bonnie grinned, "Jealous Damon is not someone we want to be dealing with right now."

For the last three weeks, the three of them had been left alone in a relative peace. Which they'd used to parade around the city; drinking, dancing, laughing, meeting the other residents and finding some semblance of self in the space left open by what was left unspoken.

Damon and Bonnie had started bar-tending at Rousseau's since the previous staff members were either dead or knew better than sticking around after having seen what they'd seen in the last supernatural show down.

Bonnie felt the calm coming, and would have believed it, maybe even given into it, if something hadn't been racing ahead of it to reach her attention. Her connection with Klaus. With Klaus and his child.

Naturally, she hadn't said anything, and she was sure Damon was biting his tongue on all the times he'd shaken her awake from what appeared to be another nightmare. But they'd been talking about so much else, that her elusiveness was almost a relief to the both of them.

 _"Is this because of the other night?" Damon had brooded one morning, sitting himself down beside her as she pressed a heel to her eye and threw off the bed sheets. The moon was setting in it's third quarter and in the distance they heard the howling of wolves._

 _Bonnie lifted her body from the bed to turn to him._

 _"This isn't because I untied you from Klaus' blood, if that's what you mean." She reassured him._

 _"Is it because of what you did for me in Mystic Falls?" He stammered, "Or when you brought us both back from the Prison World"_

 _"Damon," Bonnie smiled softly, "Not everything bad that happens to me is because of you." He felt both relieved and disproportionately confused by her words. If it had been something to do with him, the solution would have been clearer. But what was haunting the sleep of his best friend?_

 _"You'd tell me if it was serious wouldn't you?"_

 _"Because you've been so forthcoming with your own nightmares?" She jibbed._

 _"This isn't about me." Damon diverted._

 _"You only ever say that when it should be about you." Bonnie pointed out._

 _"And where might I have learned that habit?" He eyed her out._

They'd been at an impasse for a few nights now.

"I can't believe we're bar-tenders Bon," Damon exhaled as he sank deep into the couch between them, patting both of their knees. "This whole new lease on life thing, it's a good look for us."

"You're so domesticated," Camille teased, "It's jarring."

"I know," he grinned, "I'm way too cute to be working those horrendous hours, you should give me a holiday."

"You've worked a total of five shifts." Bonnie frowned with an upturned palm. There was a knock on the door before anyone could respond.

"Who is it?" Damon narrowed his eyes at the silhouette through the frosted glass. Bonnie's face turned serious.

"A Mikaelson probably," Cami mused from where she and Damon stayed on the couch, "It's been too quiet."

"It most certainly has," Bonnie agreed over her shoulder before pulling the doors open. "Well, well, well."

"You know me," Rebekah winked from the other side of the threshold, smiling when Damon appeared behind Bonnie an instant later, "I'm all about making an entrance." She tilted her head with a sweet smile belying her true demeanour.

"Then why have you been here for the last few weeks but have done nothing but follow us?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms. Rebekah's brows lifted. "I'm sure Marcel told you that I was stronger," Bonnie leaned against the threshold and smiled sardonically, "When are you going to tell Klaus how much you love Marcellus? Or were just hoping someone would murder your brother so you can _finally_ be free to live your own life without the misplaced guilt you've been carrying around in honour of a brother who has _repeatedly_ used you as a prop for his own means?" Rebekah opened her mouth but Bonnie sealed it shut with a wave of her hand.

"I wasn't finished," Bonnie bared her teeth, "I know why you're here and trust me when I say there is nothing you can say to convince me to raise your brother from the dead. Why the hell anyone would think I would cast a spell of that magnitude for someone like him when I would rather use those words to bring my own back is beyond me."

Bonnie's magic coiled around the original vampire like a vice, squeezing until the pressure began to create fissures in the blonde's bones.

"Now," Bonnie's voice remained casual, "Unfortunately for me my grandmother's soul has been split beyond repair and cast off to countless realms when she used a spell to save me from beyond the grave." The witch's eyes turned dark, "And if I can learn to live without the woman who was the only reason I was even alive to begin with," a gasp from Rebekah punctuated Bonnie's spell of pain into her chest, " _You_ can find it in yourself to mourn your brother and move on and realise the consequences of being who and what you all are."

"And what's that?" Rebekah wheezed.

" _Dead_." Bonnie spat, sending the vampire careening off into the driveway. There was a long bout of silence before the Bennett witch spun on her heels to face her friends. "Who wants ice cream?"

Slowly, Damon raised a hand and Camille couldn't help as her shocked expression burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Klaus was beside himself.

Each time he blinked he saw her face. It had started around the time he'd begun researching what Bonnie Bennett might be. Because she was more than a witch, of this he was certain.

Most nights he went to bed and dreamed variations of the same dream.

But she was always there, smiling, serene and **perfect**. His teeth gritted at the memory of their countless arguments. He didn't need to be reminded how much better a person she was, or all the awful things he'd endured to salvage some sort of legacy of his own.

Simultaneously, his family were falling over themselves to decide what to do about the witch who wouldn't give in to their petulance. From kidnapping her friends in Mystic Falls, to the ones she had here, they'd weighed the pros and cons of every avenue considerable. All for nought if the stern silence in the compound was anything to go by.

"The full moon is coming." Elijah spoke from the doorway.

"And you've yet to make amends with the witch you so desperately need a favour from?" Klaus snorted, "It's not like you to drop the ball on matters such as these," he turned with a wicked smirk in place, "Unless of course the feelings Haley so depends on for your loyalty are as fickle as they seem to the rest of us." Elijah glowered.

"Do tell me what you've spent this last while obsessing over," Elijah deflected, "Because I'm sure your quest to remain the strongest creature on Earth still stands…and I can't _quite_ put my finger on why _she's_ still here, seemingly with your assent."

" _She_ has a name." Klaus hissed. Elijah's one brow quirked.

"The only reason you even know her name is because you had to find her and force her to do your will," The elder Mikaelson sneered, "So put an end to this insufferable hypocrisy of yours and return to the version of yourself that I've learned to stomach over the eon of our lives."

"There isn't a single version of me that's ever cared about how palatable I am to you, _brother_." Klaus growled, "And for someone so formed by his aversion to me in his own manners, you'd think you'd appreciate me not being my usual vile self."

"I prefer you vile." Elijah said with his mouth turned down at the corners, "In fact –"

"Of course you would," Klaus interrupted, "How else would you stand the sight of yourself?" Klaus' mouth stretched wide in a humourless snarl, "Bonnie was right about you all those nights ago, you've staked your reputation on my brutishness and my mistakes like you've made none of your own."

"Oh they're _mistakes_ now, are they?" Elijah.

"Of course they're _mistakes_ Elijah!" Klaus exploded, "I was raised by a cruel man, who did cruel things and made certain that pain was the first language I was fluent in." The blonde seethed as memories of abuse, violence and all the aches of his heart flitted through his mind's eye. "Pain has always gotten me what I wanted. Attention from father, love from mother, and then, after the moonstone ritual, pain got me a freedom from ever being weak _ever_ again." He set his jaw and shoulders.

"I cannot bring myself to say that I would change everything that I've done, but I will say that I have had my list of regrets and my treatment of Bonnie Bennett is one of them…and I didn't even kill her mother." Klaus levelled his brother with a glare.

"Abigail was _turned_." Klaus commended Elijah for remembering the woman's name as well.

"To a witch, if given a choice, they would tell you, that's far worse." Klaus sighed. "And of course I had my hand in all of that as well. Something I'm sure Bonnie's biding her time to make me pay for."

"So now you're the moral compass of this family?" Elijah barked a laugh. "How convenient for you. Are you really that afraid of her?"

"I am," Klaus nodded, "And if you had any sense, you would be as well."

"Father may have taught you cruelty but he taught me how to be brave in being the first of our kind," Klaus barely resisted an eye roll at his brother's puritan bullshit, "And we fear _nothing_ and _no_ _one_."

"Do me a favour Elijah." Klaus pursed his lips as he folded his arms over his chest, "leave my child out of whatever you have planned or Bonnie won't be the only one after your head."

* * *

"So you're a 'brain' person?" Damon surmised, making Camille smile. They were setting the dinner table while Bonnie took a bath.

"Something like that," she conceded, "I haven't done much with my degree but listen to Klaus wax poetic about the art of war."

"Tragic," Damon snickered, "An utter waste of potential and time if you ask me."

"You don't think he deserves to process his feelings?" Cami wondered.

"Everyone does," Damon agreed with a quick shrug, "I just hate the idea of someone like you being subjected to what is probably his newest form of torture." The blonde snickered.

"I don't know," She folded a napkin neatly in half, "There's always just been this part of me that wants to help." Damon nodded knowingly.

"You and Bon are two peas in a pod that way," Damon said, laying down the cutlery. "And it always landed her in trouble too."

"Well," Cami splayed her hands on the table and furrowed her brows playfully, "You know that birds of a feather flock together don't you?" Damon fluttered his eyelashes and grinned before turning serious.

"I wish I was a fraction as good-hearted as Bonnie," his eyes went out of focus, "I've just gotten better at being in the right place at the right time and not having to make the hard decisions anymore, that doesn't make me a good person."

"You chose her over the love of your life didn't you?" Camille pointed out. He nodded sternly.

"And I'd do it again," he said, "Bonnie deserves that, I mean, it's the literal least I could have done." He frowned, "When I made the decision to put Bonnie first, a part of me knew that there was something to be said about her constantly jumping between earth and all the other planes spirits go to when they die, that there was a reason she always came back, could come back, and I …I don't know," he smiled, "I guess I just didn't want to go to the ends of the earth to bring her back again."

"Yeah," Camille laughed softly, "Cutting corners sounds more like you." She teased.

"Now you're getting it," He laughed. "Bon!" He called out, "Have you portalled to another dimension or just shrivelled up into a prune in the bathwater again?"

"Prune!" The witch yelled back. "And it's wonderful."

"That's nice but the food is getting cold and no, reheating it with _Superman-eyes_ is not a habit you're getting into."

"Party-pooper!" She yelled back, but he heard the bathwater draining a few moments later.

* * *

"Has he called?" Matt wondered.

"Not in a few days," Stefan sighed.

"They're fine," The sheriff-in-training said again, "The chip is still active and Damon's found her. She texted me."

"I know they're fine." Stefan said quietly.

"Then why am I here?" Matt huffed.

"I've been asking myself that for a while now." Donovan's incredulity turned soft at those words and he relented to Stefan's brooding with a long sigh as he settled in to listen to the vampire speak.

* * *

 _"Bonnie." Klaus wasn't waiting for her as usual, but seeking her out as she stepped into their dream._

 _"What?" Bonnie frowned, moving away as he tried to close the distance between them._

 _"This is real!" He hissed. "We have to get to the bottom of what's going on here."_

 _"What it is, is annoying as shit." Bonnie sighed. "I just want to know **why** it's happening." Jesting she turned to look down at the sleeping child. "Tell me baby, why are we here?" Hope's eyes snapped open and Klaus disappeared. _

All you had to do was ask

 _"Who the hell just said that?" Bonnie gasped, her vision plummeting into darkness._

* * *

 **A/N:** I know not everyone likes slow burn, but there is a lot to deal with, in the narrative I'm writing and I want to stay true to that instead of just tossing in jarring sex scenes for the hell of it. It's never really been my style, so thank you for your patience with my story telling. It's so evident in the reviews I receive, I'm so lucky.

Also, I didn't add in any initial scenes from the dream because logically Bonnie would have just avoided Klaus repeatedly, not wanting to engage with him, before her curiosity got the better of her, which is the part I started off with. A time jump was also necessary to give the characters some breathing room and to get closer to the next full moon ;)

Dreamverse gets litty in the next chapter. I'm almost done writing that one too. Reviews get it to your inbox faster :P


End file.
